A propulsion system for a vehicle may include one or more traction motors to generate tractive output to propel and retard forward and reverse motion of the vehicle. In some examples, such as in a rail vehicle application, the traction motors may be used for dynamic braking in which the traction motors convert kinetic energy of the vehicle into electrical energy which is transmitted to one or more grids of resistive elements that dissipate the electrical energy in the form of heat. As such, an airflow generating device may be provided to cool the one or more grids of resistive elements during dynamic braking operation, as a temperature of the one or more grids of resistive elements increases during dynamic braking operation.
Further, during vehicle operation, various other engine components may require cooling. As one example, during full load engine operation, engine coolant temperature may increase and additional airflow from an additional airflow generating device may be desired to assist cooling of the engine coolant provided by a heat exchanger or the like. In some vehicles, however, packaging constraints may reduce an amount of space available for the additional airflow generating device.